


How not having proper breakfast sometimes changes peoples lives

by Momoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ANGER NO!, Inside Out Au, M/M, awkwardness everywhere, from Daiki's POV, so basically what's going on in his head, some basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoichi/pseuds/Momoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just an average day in the life of Aomine Daiki complicated only by his emotions constantly fighting each other. But really, what is Kagami doing in their court? And even though he got the most votes in Daiki's 'If I were to date a guy', neither one of them were ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How not having proper breakfast sometimes changes peoples lives

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, yeah, it's me again(or more like for the first time for most of you)!  
> Saw the Inside out movie quite a while ago and thought that seeing the action from the emotions point of view was pretty cool and tots wanted to write something with that!! Yeah, that's the stuff you just opened, terrified already? :D  
> Just here to clear up few things: all Daiki's emotions are 'males' and i refer to them like that. Theoretically, they should be 'it' but to hell with theory XP Important: everything that's happening at the Headquarters(inside his head) is in cursive included all the dialogs in between the emotions.  
> Also, during the part of Daiki's life before his abilities matured, Joy ruled the place but was later on replaced by Disgust who's still the boss now. Aaand, Anger kinda has a bigger role too. He's a bit of competitiveness and lust too...? Let's say passion, yeah, that sounds fancy. :P  
> Sorry if they sound OOC(wrote this with a huge breaks while writing my other thing), i'll do(read as try to do) better next time!  
> Anyway, sorry for the long runt and thanks for reading!! :DD

Aomine Daiki had the habit of waking up really slowly in the morning. He would open his left eye first, check if he really woke up in his room, and close it again. He might still fall asleep after that, giving the personal at the Headquarters some additional time off. If not, he would still wiggle and roll in his bed, staying put for a while longer before he decided to get up.

_'He always takes so long!' his Sadness complained, yawning. The mornings were always so depressing._

_'It's 10 o'clock! If we don't show up in school soon, Satsuki's definitely gonna kill us this time!!' Fear cried, hysterically pushing the red button._

With that exact thought Aomine jumped out, quickly putting on random articles of clothing he first laid his eyes on, and ran downstairs.

_'It's Sunday, idiot!' Disgust kicked Fear away from the controls, slowly seating himself on his chair._

Daiki suddenly stopped and slapped himself for his idiocy. He sighed and unhurriedly made his way back to his room where he collapsed onto his bed, face down.

_'Sunday's no fun.' Joy sighed, resting his head on the panel._

_'W-wait! That means our parents are out of the house!! There's nobody to feed us, we'll die! We gotta cook something quickly!' Fear tried getting back to the controls again but Disgust wouldn't let him, pushing some of his own buttons instead._

_'We won't die if we skip breakfast once. And guys don't cook, it's uncool.' he lectured, running a hand through his glittering green locks, his signature arrogant smirk already in place._

_'Do we even have any plans?'_

_'No.' Sadness frowned, brushing his long blue bangs from his face. They were so lonely._

_'Then we'll play ball!!' Anger roared, fired up. Literally._

_'It's dangerous...' Fear whined but to no avail. He was getting used to being ignored, really. Still, he now had a better standing then he did when Joy had been the boss._

 

 

When Aomine reached the court a while later it was with few spoonfuls of dry cereals(no milk in the fridge) and a bottle of coke weighting down his stomach. He sighed, plopping down on the bench inside the caged area, waiting for the unpleasant feeling to pass.

_'I told you it wasn't enough but you wanted to get here as fast as possible.' Fear sighed, resting head on his hands._

_'Pshht! Don't you think something has changed?' Joy whispered._

_'Yeah, I can hear no dribbling.' Anger responded, picking his nose._

'Wha-' he heard a familiar voice.

'Ahomine?!'

_'Turn us around, c'mmon, quickly!!'_

A tall redhead appeared on the screen, staring right back at them in confusion.

_'Haa! He's here! He's here! What are we gonna do?!' Fear panicked, hiding behind Joy._

_'What? The court's ours, he's the one that shouldn't be here!' Disgust snapped._

_'We meet again!' Joy smiled to the disdain of all present._

_'You forgot?! We don't like him and we're like... 200 times better at basketball!'_

_'One on one!!' Anger shouted, excited and smashed as many buttons before anyone could stop him._

_'NO! No, we can't seem interested! We'll wait for that idiot to suggest it himself.' Disgust waved his hands._

'Come for some one on one?' Kagami grinned widely as if he could read Daiki's mind, spinning the ball on the top of his finger.

'Like you can beat me.' Aomine stretched, trying to look as relaxed as possible while giving his best smirk.

The other man just smiled back.

 

 

_Golden memory orbs clanged happily as they fell down the tube, joining few green and blue ones from the morning. It looked like the sudden appearance of their rival saved the day._

_Anger took control of the match with occasional help from Joy while the other emotions watched with a varying interest._

_'Aaaand the last basket!!' he roared when the ball went through the hoop setting a score of 26 to 17. In their favour, of course._

'I don't see you improving anything. Aren't you only getting worse with time?' Aomine grinned victoriously.

_'He will stop liking us if you keep doing that, Disgust.' Joy complained._

_'And that would mean no one on one with him. We'd be all alone again.' Sadness muttered, frowning._

_'Don't be ridiculous, he adores us.'_

'Shut up, Ahomine! One more time!' he shouted, running back to get the ball. Daiki grinned at the guy's tenacity, he really was a basketball baka.

'Don't be stupid, like you still got some energy left in you, Bakagami.' Kagami frowned at that, it was too true. He really was on his last legs. He sprawled on the bench, huffing.

_'See? He's totally hopeless.' Disgust smiled._

_'But would he still like us if we weren't that good in basketball?' Sadness wondered, pessimistic._

_'Oh, shut up! You're ruining the mood.' Anger growled._

Aomine sat down next to him, mooching a swallow from the bottle Taiga so conveniently fished from his bag.

_'God, it's been a while since somebody got our blood pumping like that! That's the best!'_

_'It's not like we couldn't live without the idiot.' Disgust remarked dryly._

_'Wait, did you see that?!' Joy jumped out suddenly._

_'What?' Fear started shaking. It had to be something dangerous._

_'He was- or wasn't? I just thought... never mind...'_

_'Really, stop scaring me like that.'_

Daiki sighed in the same fashion while wiping his face with the hem of his shirt, revealing most of his torso.

_'Now!'_

_'What is it again?!'_

_'He looked!' Joy kept pointing at the screen frantically._

_'I think I would have noticed if he-god! He's staring at us!' Disgust gripped the edge of the control table._

_'What are we gonna do?? Why's he doing that?! What are we doing wrong?!!' Fear cried out, rocking back and forth in his chair nervously._

_'He looks like there's something on his mind.' Sadness joined in._

_'Nonsense, he's just checking us out because we're hot.' Disgust seemed awfully pleased with himself. He'd done good job forcing them to care a bit about their body and now his hard work was finally bearing fruits._

_'Wouldn't that be great if he really thought that?' Joy smiled dreamily._

_'It doesn't matter, we aren't thinking of him like that!' Disgust cut him off._

_'I thought we voted that if we were to date a guy-'_

_'I voted against!!'_

_'Are you stupid, can't you see how ridiculously hot he is?! And he beat us at ball!!'_

_'That doesn't matter we have to come out. Like ever!'_

_'We don't have to decide that now.' if Sadness thought this would solve the argument, he was going to be disappointed._

_'He's noticed that we noticed that he's noticing us!' Fear shrieked in alarm and all heads turned back to the monitor though neither one of them had a clue what the hell was Fear talking about._

_'What's the procedure, captain?!' Joy lost all his courage._

_'Just stay calm, I'll come out with a way to-ANGER, DON'T PUSH THAT...!!'_

Aomine looked directly into Kagami's eyes and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_'I'm gonna kill you!' Disgust hissed._

_'What the fuck's your problem?!! I, for one, wanna get a piece of that ginger!!' Anger shouted back._

_'It's bad, it's bad...' Fear repeated the mantra over and over again, shaking._

To say that Daiki regretted his minute decision would be an understatement. He was freaking out, thankfully only internally for now.

He'd already realised that he fucked up in the middle of the gesture so he settled for an expression that came naturally to him and flashed his arrogant smirk(Disgust was back in the game).

Even though it would be the trump card under any other circumstances, now he was only digging himself a grave with it.

Suddenly enlightened with the situation, he threw nervous glance at the man sitting next to him, forcing a shaky smile on his face as if to say: 'You didn't see anything, just forget it.' or at least: 'The error is in your head, I've done nothing wrong.'

He was almost close to apologising when he saw the sort of murder look Kagami was giving him but immediately forgot the notion when he noticed that the other blushed.

_'Wow.'_

_'Just wow.'_

_'Did you see-'_

_'Yeah...'_

'Stop staring, Ahomine!' Kagami growled, though his cheeks only reddened further.

'I should be the one complainin', though I get why you can't get your eyes of me. I'm just-'

'I've seen better.'

'What?!'

'America is a big country.' Kagami grinned, satisfied that he could unsettle the other too.

'Tch.' Aomine snorted but the drop in his self-esteem was almost visible.

'Hey, in that America, were you... no I mean...' he went on, trying to get over the most embarrassing part.

'…like boyfriend... You had somebody...?' Taiga's eyes jerked open in what could only be interpreted as a surprise.

'Well, n-not really...no...'

_'Thank god!'_

'And you... have somebody here?' Aomine stared at the ground, trying to sound disinterested.

'No?'

_'YESS!'_

'I see...'

_'No, we're not asking him. Just don't...' Disgust argued, trying to keep his temper under control even when every new 'no' seemed to get the others all hyped._

_'I agree, we should ask Momoi first-' Fear started shaking again, suddenly aware of all the risks._

_'Bullshit. It's going great!!' Anger shouted with Joy nodding enthusiastically._

_'It's hella awkward. Let's just go eat something instead...' Disgust pleaded._

_'No way. Here comes the tricky part!'_

_'He's gonna say no!' Fear cried so audibly Sadness came to him to at least pat his shoulder._

_'Don't worry, he wouldn't refuse. Just look, he's tots digging us!!' Joy smiled wildly but didn't seem all that eager to push the control._

_'Wanna do it, Disgust? I'm sure you could make it sound smooth...'_

_'I want no part in this!'_

_'Hey, Ange-'_

_'No, no! Great idea! I'm doin' it!!'_

Daiki took a deep breath, quickly looking around just to make sure there was nobody who'd laugh at him later.

Here it comes. His historically worst idea of all time.

'Hey, Bakagami, would you wanna date-' his quite casually cool suggestion got cut in half when his stomach grumbled, loudly.

'I mean, wanna cook me something to eat?'

_'Great, Disgust, just fucking great. Smooth.' Anger snapped at him, wildly gesturing to the screen._

_'Just shut up, I can handle this!'_

'Are you kidding?!'

'You cook good, right?'

'Yeah, but...'

'Then cook me a burger.'

'Don't order me around.' Kagami complained. Sighing, he mentally went through the list of meals he could prepare with the stuff in his fridge.

'I could do a curry though.'

'You can do curry?' Aomine didn't seem that upset with the compromise. More like he was over the moon with a promise of some good food in company of the other.

'Haven't I just said that?!'

'Uhm? Doesn't matter, let's go i'm hungry...' Daiki responded, standing up, his index finger buried in his ear for comfort.

When he left the court and stepped on the pavement though, he realised was missing one little thing. A single clue on which way to go.

'Where do you even live?' he turned around, almost jumping when he found Kagami standing just behind him.

'Uhm, what?' Taiga looked up quickly, scratching his head.

'Hey, you were lookin'!'

'No I wasn't!'

'You totally were!' Daiki frowned, covering his backside with his hands.

_'We ain't ready for that! Shouldn't we be the ones to do the staring?!'_

_'Our manliness is in danger!!'_

'Prove it.' Kagami smirked at him, going ahead.

'Just wait you bastard.' Aomine muttered, catching up quickly.

'Then you shouldn't mind me doing this.' he said to himself, smirking.

'Doin' wha- Ahomine!' Taiga shouted when one tanned hand slapped his butt.

_'ANGER!!' Disgust shouted, close to actually throttling the other emotion._

_'What's that now?!' Anger growled, ready to take on any challenge._

_'More importantly...' Fear stepped in, pointing at the screen. Kagami Taiga didn't look a tiny bit pleased._

_'RUN!! JUST RUN!!' he cried, bashing the controls._

Aomine did just as advised, running for his life with Kagami chasing after him, shouting something that had to be:

'Wait, you bastard! Payback!!'

 


End file.
